Day 7
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [RINHARU WEEK COLLECTION][Día 7: Take your marks] Haruka, en mitad de ese océano blanco y frío, admira como aquel escualo nada sobre la superficie helada.


**DAY 7**

**A**_om_in_e _**D**_a_iki**.**

**R**IN**H**ARU** W**EE**K C**OLLECTION

* * *

—_Take your marks__—_

* * *

En mitad de un mar marfileño, que baja por una pendiente a manera de nieve, Haruka sigue en silencio los movimientos rápidos, ligeros y peligrosos que realiza un tiburón blanco sobre sus sólidas aguas. La tabla en decoraciones rojizas quemadas y obsidiana opaca que lo sostiene, aumenta el deslizamiento de ese pernicioso pez sobre esa avalancha de espuma congelada. Haruka afina la mirada cuando el carnívoro salta dibujando un arco pronunciado que simula 180° desde la tierra que lo suelta hasta el cielo que lo besa. La sonrisa que enmarca una felicidad notoria de inmediato se adueña de su interés, el cual suele tornarse excesivo hasta el punto de irritarle el interior. Giros incompletos, la nieve chapoteando como lo haría el océano ante el paso de algún grande cetáceo y los gritos energéticos del escualo, quiebran el mutismo taciturno que característica al muro alzado entorno a Haruka.

El descenso es exitoso, con tintes vanidosos que marcan su trayectoria envidiable y autónoma. Y el jaquetón blanco retorna al punto medio en el que él se localiza.

"¡Hah!"

Suelta un grito de satisfacción antes de levantarse el visor que oculta un bello conjunto de piedras rojas.

"¿Viste eso, Haru?"

La respuesta a la pregunta es un "sí" que no está dispuesto a replicar por más que se trata de la verdad. La soberbia con que brilla, el alarde de sus excelsos movimientos y la destreza con que domina el snowboarding, hacen que la irritación de Haruka se acelere a un volumen que su cuerpo no puede contener si continúa creciendo al paso en que lo está haciendo. Por ello, alerta al descontrol que ese sujeto provoca, respondiendo tajante y frívolo un: "No"

"¡¿Hah?!"

El tiburón ladea el rostro, enarcando la ceja derecha, pintándose una mueca adorable que realza el encanto con el que nace. Pero Haruka advierte el gesto, volteando al lado contrario de éste, ignorando a propósito la expresión de hermosura venenosa.

"¿Qué has estado mirando todo este tiempo mientras intentaba enseñarte cómo es que se hace?"

Su silencio desconcierta, demostrándose cuando esa linda cara se apaga.

"Tch"

Y un chasquido clama de esos dientes filosamente alineados detrás de unos labios grana.

Una ventisca pasa, calma, agitando los largos cabellos corinto. Ondeándoles. Derivando en un efecto asombroso, que hace creer que el fuego le ha dado color al viento. Haruka frunce el entrecejo cuando a él, el aire helado le quema las mejillas. El ruido de la tabla de snowboarding enterrándose en la nieve lo devuelven a su acompañante quien luce apagado, pese a refulgir como un puñado de lava en un campo de sal blanca.

"Rin"

Llama, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata cuando éste alza el rostro desde esa posición agachada que ha tomado en algún momento de su plática.

"¿Huh?"

"No veo el agua por ninguna parte"

"¿Eh?"

Lo dice en un tono serio, caprichoso e inclusive recriminatorio. Añadiéndole intensidad a sus palabras cuando la mirada se le endurece y las cejas caen una curvatura que se adjunta a un fruncimiento de la frente.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿eres idiota o qué?, aquí no hay agua. ¿Dónde crees que estamos?"

"¿Alberca?"

"No"

"En el hotel puede-"

"Olvídalo. Solo cuentan con aguas termales para después de realizar actividades en la nieve como esquiar o patinar"

Su desconcierto es fatal, las constantes negativas dadas por Matsuoka derrumban toda esperanza anidada. Y Haruka no puede evitar zambullirse en un mar de depresiones amargas. Adoptando un aspecto oscuro, sombrío y tétrico. Afectando al instante su cambio de humor a Rin que baja ligeramente la cabeza procurando mirarle en todo momento.

"Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero quería mostrarte algo diferente. Algo que jamás hubieras visto antes"

La voz de Matsuoka es sosegada, suave, y da a Nanase la sensación de que quiere expresarse sin dañarlo un poco. El ritmo de las palabras es calmo, dulce, y puede identificar en éste un cariño descomunal que le calienta al instante.

"Creo que Hokkaido no es la mejor opción después de todo para pasar el fin de semana juntos. Yo, lo lamento, Haru"

Rin confiesa, con esa sonrisa aniquiladora que atiza la belleza de su rostro, la iluminación de sus enormes y rasgados ojos, la suavidad de los labios y el fulgor de sus cabellos. A pesar de ir entintada con la tristeza, desilusión y pena que le provoca una elección mal hecha porque el mismo Haruka le ha hecho creer que ha sido de esa manera.

Matsuoka se endereza, retirándose la nieve pegada a las ropas, manteniendo una actitud serena, pero Nanase, que le mira aterrorizado lo detiene al sujetarlo del brazo. Firme, reacio.

"Volvamos, todavía es tiempo. Podemos cance- ¿ah?"

Su acción saca de balance a Rin, pero su amarre es lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverle el equilibrio que pierde por instantes.

"No"

Atrae arbitrariamente el cuerpo de Matsuoka, para poder susurrarle agresivo su negación.

Rin solo se estremece, enrojeciéndose instantáneamente. Tapizando de rosado sus orejas. Encogiéndose hasta donde puede por lo intimidado que se siente.

"Compitamos"

"¿Eh?"

La propuesta sorprende, tal vez más que su agresiva reacción. Y así lo medita Haruka cuando el timbre de Rin se distorsiona de cierta forma.

"Quien logre descender antes que el otro gana"

No espera respuesta para empezar a prepararse. Ajustándose los guantes especiales, posicionando correctamente los goggles sobre su vista de manera que le permita ver con claridad por donde va.

"Pero, ni siquiera sabes cómo pararte sobre la tabla. Primero debes apren-"

Y tomando atención a cada detalle que en su momento vio en Matsuoka hacer.

"Rin"

"¿Qué?"

Una pausa, diminuta, para frenar la tensión de su compañero y verlo directamente a los ojos, levantándose brevemente el visor.

"Es mentira"

"¿Mentira?, ¿de qué ha-"

Porque desea tranquilizarlo.

"A tí"

"¿Ah?

"Todo este tiempo te estuve mirando a tí"

Y desmoronarle.

"Ha-haru, tú-"

Todo al mismo tiempo.

"En sus marcas"

No tarda en volver a su objetivo, adoptando una postura cómoda, segura, que le deje maniobrar con soltura. Fijando entonces la vista en el océano blanco y helado que se extiende infinitamente por aquella pendiente.

"O-oi, espera. ¡Idiota! no decidas cosas por tu cuenta. Argh, maldita sea"

"¿Listo?"

Interroga cuando mira a Rin posicionarse de distinta manera, caracterizando a su postura con esa altanería que incinera todo lo que toca.

"Hmph"

Aguarda, ese bufido arrogante, que es seguido por una mueca retadora y vivaz. Y por un grito poderoso que resuena y los llama a pelear: "_Go_!"

**«**—**EXTRA**—**»**

"_Geez_, esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras escuchado lo que dije"

Rin se paró, dejándole solo en la cama, llevando en manos una vasija con agua caliente y un par de paños ya húmedos que terminaron sobre la mesita cercana a la enorme ventana en la cual se podía apreciar perfectamente la nevada allá afuera.

"Nnnn. Es tu culpa"

Gimió, pesadamente y reprochándole con ese tono de voz.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿mi culpa?, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que estaba listo para competir conmigo en el snowboard?"

Matsuoka se devolvió, con las facciones deformadas y un gesto ofendido. Recargando la mano derecha en esas marcadas caderas que Haruka alcanzaba a ver perfectamente pese a lo mareado y caliente que se sentía.

"Los frenos"

Desvió la vista, acomodándose mejor entre las sábanas, olvidando por segundos las curvas dibujadas en la fisionomía de Matsuoka.

"Las tablas no tienen frenos. Diablos, ¿estás seguro de que estuviste todo este tiempo viendo como lo hacía?"

No supo en qué momento Rin había regresado a su lado, arrastrando un banquito para sentarse justo de lado izquierdo de la habitación. Cubriéndose los hombros con un chal de tonos beige, rojos, azules y amarillos.

"Aa"

Contestó de inmediato, firme, haciendo sonrojar a Rin que solo torció la boca y dirigió la vista hacia la única de sus piernas que sobresalía de entre las cobijas.

"Ha—h. Mañana regresaremos, con el pie fracturado no podrás hacer nada"

Rin suspiró, para girarse un poco y así alcanzar la lámpara sobre el buró que encendida era la única en alumbrar la habitación.

"Rin"

"¿Mm?"

Antes de apagarla esperó a aquello que tuviera que decirle el inesperadamente inútil en deportes de invierno: Nanase Haruka.

"Lo siento"

La disculpa dada le hizo sonreír cálidamente, a pesar de que por su postura Haru no podía verla.

"Descuida. El próximo año podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Descansa"

"Aa"

"Buenas noches, Haru"

Y tras ello apretó el botón. Sumiendo a ambos en la oscuridad.

* * *

**N/A** La _HaruRin Week_ en 2 días, por Daiki *inserte risa súper penosa de Hirakawa-san (a.k.a. seiyuu de Rei)*


End file.
